


One of Us Has to Know

by Nuinzilien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perceived Jealousy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Company's layover in Rivendell, Fili gets a little body work done</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us Has to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Tattoos and Dwarves. How can you go wrong with that??
> 
> Written for Empy as part of the Lotr_SeSa fic swap
> 
> Inspiriations:   
> http://larskrutak.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Kai3.jpg (totally Thorin and Dwalin working on Fili)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not now, nor have I ever had any claim over the characters mentioned within. Bilbo and the dwarves are the intellectual property of the Tolkien Estate. I make no money from this story.

“Excuse me, Mister Baggins?”   
  
Bilbo looked up from his dinner preparations and saw Ori, a book open on his lap and writing stick at the ready. “Hm?”  
  
The young dwarf fidgeted with the piece of coal. “Would it be alright if I asked you a question about life in The Shire?”  
  
Puzzled, the hobbit opened his mouth to ask why it would NOT be alright to ask, and then reconsidered. With as intensely as the Dwarves hoarded any knowledge of their own culture, it was not unreasonable for them to think others would do the same. He put his knife aside. “I think that would be acceptable, though I reserve the right not to answer if I feel it is too personal.”  
  
Ori brightened. “That’s fine!” He edged closer. “Do Hobbits decorate their bodies with art?”  
  
Bilbo frowned. “You mean like body-painting.”  
  
Ori scribbled a note. “Close, but I was thinking of something more permanent than paint.”  
  
Bilbo thought for a moment. “Hmm. Yes, actually. My mother told me that when a Chubb lass – Chubb was the maiden name of HER mother, Adamanta – but when a Chubb lass is preparing to marry, the women of her family will use a plant based dye called henna to paint symbols for long life, happiness and fertility on her body. And before you go scoffing, Master Gloin,” he shot the dwarf a dirty look in response to the derisive snort. “My mother was the ninth of twelve children, and her sister Mirabella birthed seven healthy faunts of her own, so perhaps there is some truth to it after all?”  
  
More than one dwarf stared at him, mind aboggle. “TWELVE?” Dori asked.  
  
Bilbo nodded. “Twelve. My mother had one younger brother, two younger sisters, and eight older brothers. To be fair, they WERE the exception rather than the rule. Most hobbit families range from two to six faunts, but the average is probably closer to five.” He looked around at the expressions his companions wore. “I take it this is not the way for dwarves?”  
  
“Not at all.” Ori shook his head, ignoring the disapproving frowns from the elders of their group. “Two children are considered a large family. The fact that our mother had three was very unusual.”  
  
“So you must have half a dozen brothers and sisters, then!” said Kili, sitting beside a supine Fili.  
  
“Ah… no. Just me, I’m afraid. My father certainly wanted at least that many. He loved children, and my mother loved him. She wanted to make sure she gave him as many children as he could want. But the problem – at least to her way of thinking – was that the henna will fade after a few days. She wanted more, so she had them permanently stitch the symbols into her skin.”  
  
“That sounds unpleasant.”  
  
Bilbo nodded. “That was my thought, and unfortunately it seems it does not matter how long the marks last. After that, it became something only the wildest hobbits took part in. Certainly something no respectable hobbit would do.”  
  
“A Took thing, then,” Fili said, snickering until Dwalin growled at him to ‘stay still before I muck this up and you spend the rest of your life with a black nipple.’  
  
The hobbit shrugged, his expression wry. “Most likely. They always thought I was a little too Bagginsy, so if they did it, they never asked me to be involved.”  
  
“Oh.” Ori sounded a bit let down, as if he had been hoping for more.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, Master Ori.” To his credit, Bilbo did look genuinely regretful. He looked back down at his soup ingredients. “Hmm, no, I’m afraid this won’t work at all. Back to the kitchen, then.”  
  
Bombur frowned at the soup pot. “Back to the kitchen? For what?”  
  
“Mushrooms! Hopefully they’ve got some. Otherwise, we’ll be having some very dull vegetable water for supper. Trust me!” He scampered off.  
  
“You know he has one,” said Kili. “He has to. He’s probably got his entire back covered.”  
  
Thorin shot his nephew an amused look. “I sincerely doubt that. Our burglar strikes me as the type to avoid anything that might smack of discomfort.” He turned his attention to their young scribe. “And while your curiosity is understandable, young Ori, do be careful of what you tell him in return. He is NOT one of us, and I have no intention of humoring his questions on what Dwalin is doing to Fili.”  
  
“Right now, anyway,” Kili teased.  
  
Fili rolled his eyes. “Shut it. You’re just jealous.”  
  
“I’m not jealous!” Kili protested just a little too quickly and jumped to his feet. “What have I to be jealous of, exactly?” He snatched his bow and quiver, stomping up the steps toward their guest rooms.  
  
Thorin shared a look with Dwalin and took Kili’s place at Fili’s side, reaching down to brace the younger dwarf as the tapping resumed. “I imagine there must be a fascinating story behind that.”  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thorin squeezed Dwalin's bicep as they headed toward a far corner, presumably to discuss their next steps once they left Rivendell. "You laid with my innocent nephew, old friend?"  
  
Dwalin straightened. "Ai, I bedded him."  
  
"Is it love?"  
  
Dwalin's look was impatient. "Of course it’s not love, Thorin. You KNOW where my heart lies. He came to me in need of instruction. So that is what I did.”  
  
"When did this happen? Certainly not since our journey began."  
  
Dwalin’s arms crossed. “Before we left for the Shire.”  
  
“You were careful with him, I hope? He is young.”  
  
Dwalin met his King’s eyes steadily. "You know me."  
  
Thorin's lips quirked. "Indeed I do. I know you very well, in fact. But why did he need instruction in bed play? Do you know who he wished to learn for?"  
  
"We both know the answer to that already, don’t we? Fili has loved Kili for as long as I can remember. They are in love, Thorin, and Fili thought at least one of them needed to know what he was doing."  
  
Thorin leaned in. "Who sheathed?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Dwalin whispered. "I told you once before - I will only sheathe one dwarf's sword. I meant it then, and I still mean it now."  
  
The King's smile warmed. "Good. If we were not surrounded by the enemy, I would show you how much I appreciate it. But thank you for instructing him."  
  
Dwalin knocked his forehead to Thorin's softly. "You know I love those boys as if they were my own. We all do. If I can see them happy, even if it is with each other..."  
  
"What would I do without you, my Dwalin?" Thorin reached around to squeeze Dwalin's nape.  
  
"That is something you will never have to learn. Not as long as I draw breath."  
  
"You'll turn a dwarf's head saying something like that." Thorin straightened as Gandalf's voice beckoned. "Duty calls, it seems. Hopefully Balin can keep me from snapping some scrawny elvish neck before this is through."  
  
"Better him than me." Dwalin grasped his friend’s forearm. "Don't let the wizard control the conversation too much. That one likes to be pulling the puppet strings.”  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”  
  
Kili looked over his shoulder, then turned back to the arrows he’d been fletching. “I’m not hiding. If I was, I certainly wouldn’t be hiding in our bedroom, now would I?”  
  
Fili sighed and sat beside him, reaching for an arrow. “Come on, Kili, you’ve been snapping at everyone since lunchtime. You’re upset about something. You might as well just tell me why, because you know I’ll drag it out of you anyway.” He bumped Kili’s arm playfully.  
  
“Just shut up and leave it,” the younger dwarf mumbled.  
  
Fili studied him for a moment. “Does this have something to do with what I said earlier, about you being jealous?”  
  
“No!” And then, ”Maybe…I don’t know.” Kili tucked the arrow into his quiver, then stared up at the ceiling for a moment before sighing. “Do you have any idea how often people accuse me of being jealous of you?”  
  
Fili blinked at him, surprised. “Uh…”  
  
“People have been asking me that my entire life. Even mum! And maybe I was for all of ten seconds when I was seven, but it didn’t MATTER that you got to do everything before I did, because as soon as you did, you showed me how to do it so that I DIDN’T feel left out!” Kili thumped a fist on his thigh in frustration. “Balin and Uncle are ten times harder on you than they are on me, but all the time I get told I’m jealous because you’re the heir and I’m ‘just the spare’!”  
  
Fili remembered that particular insult. He’d been so angry that he’d pounced on the other boy – a snobbish merchant’s son from the East – and soon they’d been brawling in the dirt. It had ended with the merchant taking his son (who had taken quite a beating, thank you!) back home, along with the failed trade agreement Thorin and Balin had spent weeks trying to negotiate.  
  
His mother had been furious, of course. She’d spent nearly an hour lecturing him on appropriate behavior for someone of his lineage, which absolutely did not include ‘rolling around in the dirt like dogs fighting over a bone!’, before sending him off to apologize to his Uncle.  
  
Thorin had been an intimidating figure seated in his chair, but Fili had manfully straightened and given his apologies, fully expecting to be lectured again.  
  
Much to his surprise, his uncle had pulled Fili onto his lap and quietly praised him for dealing more damage than he’d taken… and then admitted to having shattered the nose of a guard from Dale for saying something similar about his brother Frerin.  
  
“You’ve never been just the spare, Kili.”  
  
Kili rolled his eyes. “Yes, I KNOW, but no one seems to realize that! I don’t want to be you. I’m not jealous OF you!” He grabbed an arrow and inspected the fletching.  
  
It took Fili a moment to process. If Kili wasn’t jealous OF him, then what…. oh.  
  
Ohhhhh.  
  
He scooted closer to his brother. “Kili… I’m not the one Dwalin wants. You know that, right?”  
  
Kili blinked at him in confusion. “Wait… what? What do you mean you’re not the one Dwalin wants?” He bristled, offended on his brother’s behalf. “Why the hell would he not? He’d be LUCKY to have you!”  
  
The golden prince scooted closer and bumped his shoulder against Kili’s gently. “Listen to you, getting all riled up for me. But you don’t have to. I didn’t seek him out for love, either. I needed him to teach me, like he has always done.”  
  
Kili rolled his eyes. “Teach you? Fili, I heard it all. You were not exactly quiet, so if he was ‘teaching’ you anything, it was how to-“ He caught Fili’s grin. “Really? Why?”  
  
Fili pressed his forehead to Kili’s. “Because, my dear brother, one of us needs to know what he’s doing.”  
  
The younger prince blushed. “What makes you think I don’t?”  
  
Fili growled. “Because you are mine and I’ll kill anyone who touches you.”  
  
“How is that fair?” Kili mock-pouted.  
  
“I am the Prince and I say so, that’s how.” He pressed his lips to Kili’s, the younger dwarf’s sigh gratifying to his soul.  
  
Kili curled his fingers around the braids in Fili’s moustache and tugged. “Fine. But from now on, you’re mine, too. No going to Dwalin or anyone else. We learn this together now.”  
  
“We learn together.” Fili kissed him. “But let me show you what I did learn, hm?” He began to tug at Kili’s shirt, pulling it over his head.  
  
Squirming free of the fabric, Kili grinned up at his brother. “Oh, this turned out well, didn’t it?” He touched the skin around Fili’s newly inked tattoo. “I understand Durin’s crown and the seven stars of Mirrormere… but why these?” He gestured to the thorny antlers scrolling from either side of the crown up to his shoulders.  
  
Fili sat back and grinned down at him, straddling his hips. “For you. I remembered you were interested when you saw it on the arms of that traveling performer from the East. I may not be a fire dancer, but I thought you might like it.” He rocked, feeling Kili’s erection swell under his backside. “Seems like I was right.”  
  
Kili began to squirm under him. “Filiii,” he whined, his hands going to his brother’s hips. His thumbs stroked inwards, grazing over the firm bulge of Fili’s arousal. “You’re better than some half-naked fire dancer.” At the older dwarf’s groan, Kili pulled his pants open and reached in, grasping him. “Way better.”  
  
Fili sighed and thrust into his grip. “Thought I was supposed to be in charge here.”  
  
“So take charge. No one is going to stop us.”  
  
The blond dwarf leaned in and kissed Kili’s neck, nipping his way down. Nibbling the line of his shoulder produced a delightful shiver Fili fully intended to explore later.  
  
Kili hissed as the older dwarf’s lips closed over a nipple. “Ah!” He slid his hands down Fili’s back and gripped his rear, smiling at the hum squeezing the firm cheeks earned him. “You’re wearing too MUCH!” He yelped, feeling strong teeth nip at his stomach.  
  
“Absolutely!” Fili shimmied out of his pants before reaching to unlace and then yank Kili’s down as well. He stopped for a moment, finally giving himself permission to admire.  
  
There was no doubt that Kili was beautiful. From the scruffy stubble on his cheeks to the broad, sturdy shoulders that tapered down to narrow hips and a cock that… well! He reached for a vial of hair oil on a low table.  
  
“Filiii,” the younger dwarf whined, thrusting his hips. “Could you just hurry up and mph!”  
  
Fili hurried, kissing him hard and taking both shafts in his hand. He stroked roughly, spreading the oil as he went before reaching back to open himself.  
  
Kili gasped, reaching down to grasp Fili’s member. His strokes were short and swift, occasionally sweeping from root to tip. He’d secretly watched his brother pleasure himself often enough to know what brought him over the edge quickest. He grinned as Fili pulled away with a gasp, and then he was being surrounded by slick, tight heat.  
  
The elder prince lowered himself onto Kili slowly, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the thick shaft. Finally, he stilled, panting harshly. “Kili…”  
  
Kili’s eyes were screwed shut, his teeth gritted. “Ngh!”  
  
Grinning at his brother’s reaction, Fili braced his hands back on Kili’s thighs and began to move, lifting himself and pressing back down slowly.  
  
Unable to resist looking, Kili opened his eyes, and nearly ended it right then. He’d seen his brother in the heat of battle, bringing death with every sword thrust; seen him working in the heat of the forge, muscles rippling and looking like Mahal himself. But Kili had never seen him looking more beautiful than now: back arched, skin flushed with exertion, and… riding him.   
  
Kili let his eyes trail down to where they were connected. He watched his shaft disappear into the tight heat of Fili’s body and bucked. “Fili!” he gasped, shuddering as his orgasm hit.  
  
Fili’s hand was on his own member, stroking hard and fast until he followed. He collapsed, panting heavily.   
  
Kili’s arms were around him, stroking his back as they both calmed. “Sorry,” he whispered.  
  
Fili smiled against his neck. “For what?”  
  
“For being done so fast.”  
  
Gentle lips kissed up to his ear. “It was perfect,” Fili whispered. “And we’ll get even better with practice, I promise. Just like everything else we’ve learned together.”  
  
Kili shivered and smiled. “So how come we did it this way? I always thought that if we ever… you know, you would be the one inside me.”  
  
Fili sighed and nuzzled under his ear. “I will be. When we’ve claimed the Mountain and I can spend all day claiming YOU, my brother.”  
  
Kili blushed. “All day?”  
  
“ALL day. You and me in a big bed.” Fili nibbled at his earlobe. “No clothes. No one to hear you scream. And believe me, I’m going to make you scream. A lot.”  
  
The younger dwarf shivered. “I want that.”  
  
Fili settled. “I do, too. And who knows? Maybe you’ll make me scream a bit, too.”  
  
Kili smirked. “I will definitely make you scream. Lots of screaming. Way more than Dwalin did. You’ll be hoarse by the time I’m done.”   
  
“All that? I don’t know, brother. Dwalin made me scream a lot.”  
  
The young prince’s look was sour. “I know, I could hear you. The entire Blue Mountains could hear you.”  
  
Fili shrugged and snuggled against him. “He took my lessons seriously.”  
  
“Too seriously,” he grumbled.  
  
Fili poked him. “Not like you didn’t benefit from it the most, brother.” He yawned.  
  
“I guess.” Kili curled into him, the warmth and post-coital laziness making him sleepy. “Love you, Fili.”  
  
His brother smiled and mumbled something that might have been ‘I love you, too’ or ‘I have new cashews’.  
  
Kili kissed his neck softly and drifted into sated bliss, dreaming of their future ‘lessons’.  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn him, but the hobbit had been right: mushrooms did make the soup better. Thorin sopped up the last bit of it with bread and glanced around at his group. Fili and Kili were still gone, but that was no great surprise. If Dwalin was right (and he probably was), his nephews would likely not be seen for the rest of the night.  
  
The dwarf king sighed. Good for them. No one here knew how this would end (save for perhaps the nosy wizard, who was keeping his secrets to himself). The dragon could be long gone or dead, and they would take Erebor back easily. Or it would end in fire, the same as it began. If Thorin had his own way, he and Dwalin would be disappearing for their own little bit of not-so-quiet time. He could hardly begrudge his sister-sons for doing the same, even if they WERE surrounded by enemies.   
  
Ah, to be so young and free again.  
  
He let his eyes drift over the members of his Company. They were brave, these dwarves who answered his call. He was proud of how they had acquitted themselves so far. Even the hobbit had not turned out to be quite as useless as expected, though the constant moaning and stumbling about had begun to grate on everyone. But with any luck, the Halfling could be trained to use that silly dinner knife to defend himself. He’d told Gandalf that he would not guarantee the hobbit’s safety or be responsible for his fate, but that did not mean he could leave the poor grocer defenseless as a newborn lamb.  
  
He watched their burglar wash the troll sneeze out of his coat and vest. He’d stripped down to undershirt and trousers, and as he bent to scrub at the fabric, the back of his shirt rode up and… well now, wasn’t that interesting?  
  
Thorin walked over and crossed his arms, looming over where Bilbo worked. “Master Baggins, I thought you said you did not take part in skin inking?”  
  
Bilbo looked up at him, his grin almost cheeky. “Actually, no I didn’t. I said ‘they always thought I was a little too Bagginsy, so if they did it, they never asked me to be involved.’ I never said I didn’t have my own inking done.”  
  
“I see.” Thorin shook his head. “So you were not always such a respectable hobbit. You are certainly a surprise.”  
  
Bilbo shrugged. “We’ve all been young and foolish at least once, Master Oakenshield. Even you, I imagine. Some of us just happen to be better at it than others.”  
  
The exiled king leaned close, as if sharing a secret. “And some of us are smart enough not to leave evidence. Or at least rich enough to pay off anyone who cares.”  
  
Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. These dwarves of his were strange. Wonderful, but very strange.  
  
~~End


End file.
